Dahintreibendes Baumwollkapitel 4 - Wunsch
Als Rena früh am Morgen Keiichi abholen will, sagt er ihr, dass er eine Weile nicht mehr zur Schule will. Rena gibt ihm eine Bekanntmachung, auf der Kiichirou Kimiyoshi, Satoko und Rika als Vermisste aufgelistet sind. Als Keiichi das Thema "Nacht des Watanagashi-Festivals" anbricht, bestraft Rena ihn, stellvertretend für alle, indem sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Keiichi entdeckt daraufhin eine Notiz in den Bekanntmachungen, in der das Haus Sonozaki Sojasauce zum Mitnehmen anbietet. Da Rika bei ihrem Verschwinden vermutlich unterwegs war, um Sojasauce zu besorgen, fällt der Verdacht klar auf Mion. Keiichi beschließt, mit Rena zum Sonozaki-Anwesen zu gehen, um sich zu entschuldigen und zu erreichen, dass Mion mit ihren Taten aufhört. Draußen vor der Tür wartet bereits Oishi, der auf genau das gehofft hat, denn er bekommt keine Erlaubnis, ins Sonozaki-Haus vorzudringen und es zu durchsuchen. Rena wird wütend und wirft Oishi vor, dass er Keiichi als Köder benutzen will, damit er eingreifen und Mion verhaften kann, wenn Keiichi in Lebensgefahr ist. Oishi lacht nur und bezeichnet Rena spöttisch als Superdetektivin. Letztlich gehen Rena und Keiichi zu Mion, während die Polizei das Sonozaki-Anwesen umstellt. Im Sonozaki-Anwesen entschuldigt sich Keiichi unterwürfig bei Mion für das Betreten des Lagerhauses. Mion nimmt die Entschuldigung an und wirkt dabei gelangweilt. Darauf ermahnt Rena Mion, sie solle Keiichi ernst nehmen. Mion stellt sich daraufhin förmlich als künftiges Familienoberhaupt der Sonozaki-Familie vor. Sie bringt ihr Handeln mit der Tradition der drei großen Familien von Onigafuchi in Verbindung, die die alte Ehrfurcht gegenüber dem dämonischen Erbe des Dorfes wieder herstellen wollen. Sie sei auch teilweise direkt oder indirekt an den Serienmorden des Wataganashi-Fests beteiligt gewesen. Sie erklärt die Morde damit, dass ein Dämon in ihr erwacht sei. Rena legt Mion nahe, sie solle sich der Polizei stellen. Mion erklärt sich lachend dazu bereit, aber vorher will sie noch 30 Minuten allein mit Keiichi verbringen. Mion geht mit Keiichi zu einer Höhle auf dem Sonozaki-Anwesen. Dabei bittet sie darum, seinen Arm halten zu dürfen. Keiichi versichert ihr, dass sie - egal was sie getan hat - immer seine beste Freundin bleiben werde. Mion bringt Keiichi zu einem geheimen Ort, der dem Lagerhaus des Furude-Schreins ähnelt. Dort erklärt sie, dass auch die Sonozaki-Familie eine Folterkammer besitzt, in der es verschiedene Folterinstrumente sowie Zuschauersitze gibt. Mion redet jetzt von sich selbst als Dämon und spricht von Mion wie von einer anderen Person. Sie gibt zu, dass sie Rika und Satoko nach deren Tod in einen Brunnen warf. Nachdem Keiichi Shion in einer Kerkerzelle entdeckt hat, schlägt Mion ihm mit einem großen Stein auf den Kopf. Als Keiichi aufwacht, ist er von Mion an eine Folterbank gefesselt. Mion erzählt ihm, dass er an all dem schuld sei, da er die Puppe, die er bei einem Spiel gewann, nicht Mion, sondern Rena gab. Dadurch hätte er Mion zum Weinen gebracht, und dies ließ den "Dämon" in Mion erwachen. Die Foltermethode für Keiichi ist folgende: 15 Nägel in jeder Hand. Jeweils einen für jedes Fingergelenk. Keiichi sagt, er wolle es geschehen lassen, doch davor habe er zwei Wünsche. Als erstes solle sie Shion verschonen und als zweites wünscht er sich, dass der Dämon, der Mions Körper übernommen hat, verschwindet. Dann fügt er noch den dritten Wunsch an, sie solle auch ihn am Leben lassen. Mion sagt ihm, sie könne ihm den dritten Wunsch erfüllen, aber die zwei davor nicht. Sie sagt ihm dann noch, wenn er sie künftig sehen sollte, sollte er ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Denn es würde nur der Dämon in Mions Gestalt sein. Dann gibt sie Keiichi einen Elektroschock, der ihn bewusstlos macht. Später befreit die Polizei Keiichi und Shion aus dem geheimen Versteck der Sonozakis. Die Körper der anderen Opfer wurden noch nicht gefunden, auch Mion ist spurlos verschwunden. Über die Ereignisse wird in den Medien berichtet. Keiichis Familie beschließt in den nächsten Tagen, Hinamizawa zu verlassen. Rena spricht mit Keiichi an der Haustür. Sie sagt, nun sei nur noch sie übrig, und lächelt traurig. Eines Abends wirft Mion Steine an Keiichis Fenster. Sie treffen sich vor seinem Haus. Mion sagt, sie wolle Keiichi noch einmal sehen. Sie verhält sich jedoch seltsam und als Keiichi sich ihr nähert, sticht sie ihm ein Messer in den Bauch. Später finden Oishi und ein weiterer Polizist Shion, die tot vor einem Hochhaus liegt und offenbar vom Balkon ihrer Wohnung gefallen ist. Sie halten sowohl Selbstmord als auch einen Unfall für möglich. Keiichi wurde noch rechtzeitig ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo auch Oishi auftaucht, um mit ihm die Ereignisse zu besprechen. Oishi erzählt, dass sie die Leichen von Mion, Rika, Satoko und Kiichirou in einem Brunnen gefunden haben. Mion sei in Wirklichkeit an dem Tag gestorben, an dem die Polizisten das Anwesen stürmten und Keiichi retteten. Er erzählt auch, dass Miyo an dem Tag, an dem sie ins Lagerhaus einbrachen, der Obduktion nach schon 24 Stunden tot war. Nachdem Oishi das Zimmer verlässt, taucht Mion mit einem blutigen Gesicht unter Keiichis Bett auf. Sie sagte, sie habe ihm einmal einen Wunsch erfüllt, aber diesmal werde sie das nicht tun. Sie hält einen Nagel auf einen von Keiichis Fingern. Als sie zuschlägt, wird Keiichi schwarz vor Augen. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)